


A Very Titan Christmas

by orphan_account



Series: How To Train Your Titan [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short and very special Christmas preview of How to Train Your Titan. Coming soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Titan Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview and Christmas special from a project now in the works between Cato [(saltbalance)](http://catos.co.vu/) and Morgan [(thingsishouldntbedoing)](http://thingsishouldntbedoing.tumblr.com)! How to Train Your Titan was a thought that blossomed between us a few months ago and since then has flourished into a fully fledged idea. Please enjoy our rather different take on fanfiction and fanart combination and let us know what you think!
> 
> **Preface:** When a cocky trainee named Levi decides to join the Scouting Legion on an expedition to “show them how it’s done” he gets in over his head when he’s cut off from the rest of the column, ambushed by titans prepared to devour him whole. However, before he can be killed, a titan unlike any other he has encountered appears and saves him; leaving him behind.
> 
> Levi, frightened and curious, follows. It’s a decision that changes his life.
> 
> He discovers that this savage beast can be tamed and just how to tame him.
> 
> Now, with a human that shifts into a titan under his custody, holding the key to understand everything that led to Eren’s miraculous transformation and how to take back the world for humanity once more.
> 
> Without further ado:

 

[ ](http://catos.co.vu/)

Awoken by the soft noises of someone moving through his room, Levi knew who it was without lifting his head from the bed, and feeling the absence of a second body from the mattress beneath him confirmed it. There was a chill in the air outside the blankets, he could feel it lick against the nape of his neck as he rolled onto his side, eyes heavy with sleep. 

“Levi!” His voice was the next invasion on Levi’s senses, woolen socks deadening the footsteps making their way towards him. “It’s _snowing_!” Eren said excitedly and threw himself down on the bed, nuzzling at the person beneath the blankets.

“Eren!” There was a laugh on his voice, pushing the boy back from him gently. “What are you doing?”

“Get up you’ve been sleeping too long! You said you had a surprise for me!” Eren curled around him through the blankets, wriggling to get beneath them.  
  
“Well I can’t do that with you harassing me!” Levi protested, but he couldn’t help the joy that flooded into his chest.

“What’s my surprise!” Eren pressed, fingers twining in Levi’s hair and beneath the collar of his night shirt.  
  
“You’re going to have to wait to find out,” Levi slung his arms around him, resigning himself to the fact that he was unlikely to free himself.

Having a titan in human form for a companion was an adventure Levi wasn’t yet used to. He had grown so accustomed to Eren being 15 meters high with a wicked grin; not 2 meters high with arms that sought him out in the night and warm breath that tickled the hair on the back of his neck while he slept.

* * *

 

[ ](http://catos.co.vu/)

Dressing up a titan for Christmas was either the smartest or the dumbest idea Levi had ever come up with. No one was quite sure which it was yet… But Eren seemed excited about it, at least.

"Alright, Eren hold still!" Levi warned, stroking the titan's nose reassuringly. He earned a breath of hot steam, billowing from an open mouth so close it could kill him. "That's okay my clothes needed to be ironed anyway," he looked up with an eager sort of glee. "Alright! Go ahead!"

Mikasa nodded, gesturing to Jean and Armin to lower their cargo down, suspended by the steel wires of their maneuver gear. It had been a tedious process, finding enough materials to create their prize but the delight in Eren's titan eyes was enough to swell Levi's heart into his throat.

He remembered how it had all come about: the boy had longingly watched people passing by, expressing interest in their packages when prompted. And when he was in his human form, small and soft and chilled, he would inspect the lights with interest and ask questions about the lore. Eren spent more time as a human now than before, delighting in his new discoveries and more than enjoying the benefits of Levi's company, but this time of year called for something extreme. Something Levi thought would ease his nerves.

And maybe ease the nerves of others in their city. Give them peace of mind knowing that Eren would protect them and be kind to them. It was a risk, Levi knew that, but if it went well then they might reap more benefits than outrage.  
  
“Okay there you go!” Levi looked pleased as their surprise was fastened into place. “What do you think?”  
  
“It looks great!” Armin laughed, landing beside him.  
  
There, looking incredibly pleased as he lifted his massive fingers to touch what was on his head, was the same intimidating titan as before-- now with reindeer antlers firmly attached to his hair.

 


End file.
